STRUCTURAL AND CHEMICAL BIOLOGY PROGRAM Lorena S. Beese, Ph.D. and Patrick J. Casey, Ph.D., Co-Leaders The goal of the Program in Structural and Chemical Biology is to provide a molecular description and interpretation of biological processes associated with oncogenesis and tumor progression. This program emerged out of a reorganization of the former Program in Cellular and Structural Biology that was prompted by the growth of this broad area of research at Duke and its increasing cancer relevance and impact on other Programs in the Cancer Center. Together, the tools of structural and chemical biology permit investigation of fundamental aspects of cancer biology, design and discovery of therapeutics, and development of novel molecular and cellular technologies. Program members include those with expertise in X-ray crystallography and NMR analyses as well as enzymology, chemical synthesis, and modeling at the molecular level. Program members provide valuable consultation and technology to other Cancer Center investigators who have identified molecules involved in cellular transformation, and this serves to stimulate the exchange of technology and expertise between members of the Program as well as with other members of the Cancer Center. Program members have provided the leadership for a number of initiatives that have markedly enhanced the technological capabilities available to the cancer community at Duke, including the upgrade and expansion of our X-ray crystallography and NMR facility, establishment of a state-of-the-art proteomics facility, and the establishment of core technologies enabling high-throughput screening of small molecule libraries and follow-up chemical synthesis. The 22 members of this Program have produced 595 publications in the past five years, showing significant intra- and inter-programmatic collaborations.